ESTÚPIDOS
by Adrel Black
Summary: Apenas a terminado su boda con Ron, Hermione se da cuenta que algo no está bien, todo a su alrededor le dice que fue una equivocación, pero ella no quiere darse cuenta, hasta que un nuevo compañero de trabajo viene a poner su mundo de cabeza. Una historia más con las infinitas posibilidades que Severus y Hermione pueden configurar. Advertencia: Ron bashing, si no te gusta abstente.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, apuesto a que algunos de ustedes pensaron que no me volverían a ver por aquí, como no he actualizado Penumbra, pero aquí estoy, solo estoy un poco liada con la trama de ese fic, pero he escrito algunas otras cosas mientras la inspiración regresa, ahora les traigo un fic que originalmente iba a ser un one-shot pero que se volvió demasiado largo así que lo he dividido en dos para que no se les haga pesado. Espero que les guste.

Ya saben, esto lo hago solo para divertirme no lucro con ello ya que todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling o en su defecto a Warner Bros, a mi solo me pertenece la historia.

Ahora si, a lo que vinieron:

ESTÚPIDOS

Parte I

I

¡ESTÚPIDO QUIDDITCH!

Estúpido e inepto pelirrojo que realmente había creído que ella querría que le pidiera matrimonio a mitad de un partido de los Chudley Cannons.

No era un secreto para nadie que la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger detestaba el quidditch.

Aunque su prometido fuera fanático hasta el tuétano, aunque sus mejores amigos Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter fueran tan buenos que podrían jugar en las nacionales sin problema, ella lo odiaba.

Aunque el verdadero problema de trasfondo no fuera el juego en si, sí, le parecía una estupidez que catorce personas cuerdas se montaran en sus escobas y se pelearan en el aire por atrapar o evitar ser atrapados por unas cuantas pelotas, pero ¡caray, así es el mundo! Unos juegan quidditch, otros leen libros o inventan hechizos, no, el verdadero problema era lo que provocaba el quidditch.

Para comenzar que Harry y Ginny se enfrascaran en interminables discusiones sobre el asunto que no terminaban jamás y que dejaban a Hermione fuera de la conversación. Y, en Ronald, pues que se embobara, y viera de manera fija el partido con la boca abierta, la saliva a punto de escurrir y los ojos vidriosos por no parpadear apenas.

Así que dado que el mundo entero sabía que a Hermione Granger no le gustaba el quidditch ¿por qué demonios Ronald le había propuesto matrimonio durante el medio tiempo de aquel partido?

No lo sabía, pero tal vez por juventud o inexperiencia no le importó, lo vio como un gesto de amor de parte del pelirrojo.

Aceptó, agradeció y sonrió a todas las cámaras, al día siguiente los titulares de cada periódico y revista mágicos del Reino Unido gritaban a los cuatro vientos ¡Héroes Comprometidos!

Mientras Hermione sonreía debatiéndose entre la felicidad de casarse y la incongruencia de que se lo pidieran en un partido de quidditch. ¡Estúpido quidditch!

II

¡ESTÚPIDOS WEASLEYS!

Miró en derredor de nuevo, estaba rodeada por el clan Weasley en pleno, Molly, Arthur, Fred, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Harry (que entraba dentro del clan por estar casado con Ginny), Ginny, Percy, Audrey, y Charlie. Hacía una semana que estaban casados, hacía dos días habían regresado de la luna de miel de cinco días por Noruega, un país increíble, maravilloso, plagado de una historia sorprendente, una mitología atrapante y, obviamente, sede de la copa mundial de quidditch. Luego de volver la familia estaba encantada de verlos, por lo que Molly había organizado una pequeña comida y la estirpe Weasley por entero se había reunido para saber todos los pormenores del viaje.

Todo eso estaba muy bien, de lujo, todos charlaban alegremente, sobre quidditch, Hermione guardaba un educado silencio, su madre siempre había dicho, "si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor no digas nada", por lo cual ella estaba callada.

Ron se divertía de lo lindo recreando para todos cada una de las jugadas del mundial, Hermione mientras tanto hervía y se mordía los labios pues tenía una buena respuesta a cada una de las afirmaciones del pelirrojo.

—Cuando salimos de la boda nos fuimos directamente a la colina y nos desaparecimos —comenzó Ronald.

"Y caminamos y caminamos" pensó Hermione, la había llevado caminando durante tres cuartos de hora hasta la colina entre piedras y matojos, sin tomar en cuenta que ella había pasado el día entero en tacones de doce centímetros durante la boda.

—Llegamos directamente al campo en donde acampamos hasta que comenzó el mundial.

"Así es" se dijo a si misma Hermione, nada de viajes, nada de romanticismo o de noche de bodas llegaron y tuvieron que hacer una enorme fila para conseguir un lugar en donde acampar, durante otras tres horas.

Si Hermione hubiera sabido lo que iba a ser su penosa luna de miel se habría negado rotundamente a ir, pero jamás lo imaginó, Ron había dicho "es una sorpresa" y ella ingenua había soñado con un hermoso hotel, cenas románticas a la luz de la luna y noches llenas de pasión, pero sin duda la palabra quidditch no habría estado invitada.

—Nuestra casa de campaña era muy cómoda.

Cuando llegaron Hermione se dio cuenta que permitir a Ron hacer los preparativos había sido un reverendo error, olvidó poner comida, olvidó gran parte de la ropa, de manera que Hermione y Ronald habían tenido que caminar, ya que la magia estaba prohibida en el lugar de acampada, hasta el pueblo mas cercano que estaba a dos horas para aprovisionarse de comida y ropa para los próximos cinco días, luego montaron la tienda que olía a humedad y moho.

—Luego nos quedamos juntitos en la carpa a descansar…

Claro que tenían que descansar, luego de haber pasado el día anterior sin dormir, haber caminado hasta la colina, haberse aparecido, haber hecho fila, haber caminado hasta el pueblo, no había manera de que siguieran estando despiertos, habían comido unos sándwiches y se habían dormido.

—…al menos hasta que llego la noche en la que salimos para caminar…

Si a Hermione le pidieran que eligiera su momento favorito entre todos aquellos desastres habría sido aquel en el que salieron a caminar, prepararon un poco de chocolate a la luz de una pequeña fogata y luego calentándose las manos con sus tazas caminaron alrededor del camping, la luna estaba llena y soplaba un viento fresco desde un bosque cercano al estar lejos de grandes ciudades las estrellas se arremolinaban en el cielo, tal vez porque aun estaba cansado Ron mantuvo la bocaza cerrada así que Hermione se permitió disfrutar de aquella belleza al menos hasta que…

—Después volvimos a la cabaña, para pasar nuestra primera noche.

Ron soltó una risa muy pagado de si mismo, y miró a Hermione con un aire que pretendía ser seductor y que a ella le pareció de un payaso. Todos en la sala vitorearon, Bill le dio unos golpecitos a su hermano menor en el hombro. Hermione también sonrió tímidamente, pero no por el recuerdo de las artes amatorias del pelirrojo sino mas bien porque en ese punto Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas golpear a su marido, se imaginó aplastándole, sacándole los ojos con la punta de su varita, eso si que la haría muy feliz.

Luego del paseo volvieron a la cabaña, se besaron durante mas o menos diez segundos, luego el pelirrojo se desvistió en otros diez y si no fuera porque es un imbécil le habría tomado otros diez segundos desvestir a su esposa, pero era demasiado complicado desabrochar el sostén y besar al mismo tiempo, por lo que Hermione terminó desvistiéndose sola.

Después de eso recordaba muy claramente el peso del cuerpo de su marido sobre el propio, durante un par de minutos, luego el dolor de la virginidad perdida, la cara roja y contraída del pelirrojo, después, todo había terminado, cinco minutos, pensó Hermione confundida, siete si se contaba desde que habían entrado en la tienda. Y con eso concluyó la noche de bodas que había soñado. Luego los ronquidos de Ronald la mantuvieron despierta toda la noche.

— ¿Y para cuando encargarán familia? —preguntó Molly ilusionada.

—Vamos a esperarnos un poco —respondió Ron —Hermione quiere trabajar un poco antes de ser mamá —concluyó Weasley como si no entendiera la postura de su esposa.

Todos la miraron y Hermione sonrió de nuevo con la boca cerrada pues no tenía nada bueno que decir, Molly le lanzó una mirada de desdén y negó levemente con la cabeza, como si no comprendiera la actitud de aquella niña. Así debía ser como se sentían los acusados ante la inquisición, pensó Hermione.

Estúpidos, todos ellos, ¡estúpidos Weasleys!

III

¡ESTÚPIDOS LUNES!

Hermione deseó de todo corazón que pudiera funcionar, vio todas las señales, comprendió apenas había terminado su boda que era una causa perdida, que había hecho algo incorrecto, comprendió que ellos no debían estar juntos y aun así se aferró a la idea de un matrimonio.

Lo quería, de verdad quería a Ron, pero luego de apenas dos semanas de matrimonio, no podía evitar que se le revolviera el estómago cuando lo veía comer, era algo que estaba más allá de sus fuerzas.

— ¿Podrías comer más despacio? —murmuró Hermione intentando no gritar.

— ¿Porqué? —Respondió él con la boca aun llena —tengo hambre, —tragó con dificultad y continuó —hoy en el cuartel de aurores estuvimos planeando ir detrás de Lestrange, al parecer encontramos una pista de donde se encuentra y…

Y Ron se empeñó en desmenuzar cada instante de su día en el cuartel de aurores, con la boca llena, y sin tener la menor delicadeza de preguntar si a su mujer le había ido bien.

Luego de terminar de tragar la comida se levantó de la mesa.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Hermione confundida. Él sonrió condescendiente

—Es lunes Hermione, hoy juego quidditch con Harry y mis hermanos —cierto se respondió Hermione a si misma cada lunes Ron se iba a la madriguera a jugar al quidditch mientras que ella se quedaba en casa. No la asustaba tanto estar sola, la asustaba más lo mucho que disfrutaba que Ron no estuviera.

Estúpido Ronald, ¡estúpidos lunes!

IV

¡ESTÚPIDOS MARTES, ESTÚPIDO SEVERUS, ESTÚPIDA MIRADA!

Luego de un par de meses de casada Hermione empezó a odiar los martes, en un principio no los odiaba, en un principio, luego de su boda eran como cualquier otro día, pero luego pasó algo inesperado que hizo que odiara los martes.

Una lechuza aterrizó un martes sobre su escritorio, para informarle que por fin tendría un compañero de oficina.

Hermione trabajaba en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional en el área de importación de sustancias. Le iba bastante bien pero el trabajo era excesivo, se había quejado hasta que por fin el cielo había escuchado sus suplicas y ahí estaba, la confirmación de que por fin tendría un compañero de oficina que le ayudara con sus ocupaciones.

Todo estaba muy bien hasta que su compañero se presentó, ella no esperaba nada en realidad, nadie le había dicho quien estaría en la oficina con ella. Pero si le hubieran preguntado Severus Snape no hubiera sido una opción.

De modo que cuando Snape entró a la oficina fue una verdadera sorpresa.

—Señorita Granger —habló Snape mientras Hermione lo miraba.

El par de años que habían pasado desde que Hermione abandonara Hogwarts habían sido bondadosos con el ex-mortífago, en su cara ya no se veía la mueca de desprecio que ella le había conocido, sino que se veía… diferente.

Sus ropas aunque negras como siempre ya no parecían arcaicas, sino nuevas, su túnica y su levita tenían ese aire inconfundible de las prendas caras. Hermione pensaba que quizás el tener una orden de Merlín primera clase, ser considerado héroe de guerra y el hecho de que las mujeres ahora lo consideraran lo suficientemente interesante como para aparecer en corazón de bruja había ayudado.

Hermione contuvo el aliento.

—Profesor Snape —pero sonó como si ella no pudiera creer que fuera él, así que tosió con cortesía y repitió con un poco mas de aplomo —Profesor Snape, que gusto verle.

—Señorita Granger —dijo él con una leve inclinación de cabeza, esperando que ella continuara con la frase.

Hermione siguió mirándolo, no recordaba que su voz sonara tan varonil, nunca le había prestado atención, Snape se aclaró la garganta y Hermione dejó de mirarlo fijamente.

—Discúlpeme, nadie me avisó…

—No tenga pendiente Señorita Granger, si usted no se encuentra cómoda con mi trabajo me iré para el final del día.

—Oh, no es eso, es solo que nadie me dijo que sería usted y… me sorprende un poco verlo fuera de Hogwarts.

Y así era, Snape parecía un poco fuera de lugar sin una pizarra al lado y estando detrás de un enorme escritorio con una pila de pergaminos por corregir.

—Hace casi un año que dejé Hogwarts, —y a Hermione le pareció que lo decía como si se hubiera librado de una gran carga —le garantizo que Rita Skeeter y corazón de bruja —hizo una mueca de desagrado —se han encargado de divulgárselo a todo el mundo —concluyó Snape como si le pareciera extraño que Hermione no estuviera enterada de aquellas nuevas.

—Discúlpeme Profesor Snape, pero yo no leo a Rita Skeeter, ni corazón de bruja.

—Por supuesto que no —asintió Snape —siempre tuvo más cerero que eso Señorita Granger.

Hermione sonrió ante aquel cumplido inesperado. Snape no era el mismo eso quedaba claro.

—La oficina es realmente grande, si usted lo desea podemos compartirla, en caso de que no, puedo solicitarle otra oficina al Ministro.

—Me parece bien ésta si a usted no le molesta Señorita… —pero entonces miró la argolla de casada que Hermione lucía en su dedo anular —perdóneme, no recordaba que usted ya no es la Señorita Granger, sino la Señora Weasley.

Hermione hizo una mueca de asco, odiaba cuando la llamaban por el apellido de Ron como si fuera una pertenencia. La mueca surcó su cara apenas un segundo que no pasó desapercibido a Snape.

—Solo Hermione, si le parece bien Profesor Snape.

—Bien yo tampoco soy mas el Profesor Snape —él le sonrió de medio lado y Hermione no pudo mas que observar su boca torcida y el como su rostro se iluminaba en aquella mueca —así que puede llamarme solo Severus.

—Severus —sonrió ella, dándole la mano como si se estuvieran presentando por primera vez.

—Hermione —respondió él al saludo.

Atrás habían quedado la alumna y el profesor. Hermione sintió un estremecimiento cuando la mano de Snape la tocó con delicadeza.

Se dispusieron a arreglar el lado de la oficina que sería de Snape y fue entonces cuando ocurrió, aquello que hizo que Hermione odiara los martes, estaban a punto de abandonar la oficina, la tarde los había sorprendido dividiéndose tareas, fuera de la oficina se había hecho el silencio. Pero ambos estaban tan cómodos que no pusieron reparos en seguir trabajando.

Mientras Hermione hablaba, con un legajo de papeles en las manos y Snape de pie a su lado sucedió.

—Entonces hemos tenido que importar la sangre de dragón desde Rumania, pero han decidido subir el costo, como saben que son nuestros únicos proveedores, de modo que tenemos que buscar otros países que puedan abastecernos con los estándares de calidad necesarios…

Hermione hizo una pausa y levantó la vista esperando toparse con la mirada de Severus, pero Snape miraba un botón de su blusa que se había abierto dejando ver un fino sostén de algodón blanco.

Entonces el hombre levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos cafés de Hermione. Ella lo vio, en sus ojos negros brillaba algo que no quiso reconocer. Granger tragó con esfuerzo, la boca se le había quedado seca de pronto.

Fue Snape quien desvió la vista, estúpido Snape.

—Lo lamento mucho Señorita Granger, Hermione —se corrigió Snape a si mismo.

—También lo lamento, —Hermione intentó sonreír —todos los hombres son así —ella rebuscó su mirada mientras dejaba los papeles en la mesa y abrochaba el botón.

—Cierto —dijo Snape y sonrió de vuelta en un mueca de embarazo.

Luego de eso se despidieron con fría cortesía, cada una envuelto en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien la había mirado de esa manera, la imagen de Snape con la vista puesta en su escote, los ojos negros ardiendo de deseo.

Llegó y en su deseo arrasó con su pelirrojo marido. Pero no fue suficiente, luego de la primera faena el pelirrojo cayó exhausto e incrédulo, pues Hermione nunca había sido una mujer pasional.

Por su parte Hermione terminó en el baño, sola, con los ojos cerrados, uno de sus dedos perdido profundamente en ella misma y la mente en la imagen de Severus. Desde entonces odió los martes, ¡los estúpidos martes, al estúpido Severus y su estúpida mirada ardiente!

V

¡ESTÚPIDO RONALD!

Lo intentó, aunque en realidad no lo hizo con demasiada voluntad.

Fue toda una sorpresa cuando a la mañana siguiente abrió el armario y no encontró qué ponerse, estaban todos sus trajes esos fríos trajes sobrios que ella usaba, un poco sueltos, para no marcar su cuerpo, unos zapatos con pequeño tacón, todo muy profesional, todo muy sobrio, todo marcaba fuertemente seriedad y profesionalismo.

Fue esa mañana cuando vio todos y cada uno de sus trajes y se dio cuenta que no le gustaba ninguno. No había nada que quisiera ponerse y por fin después de compartir durante años el dormitorio con Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil y escucharlas decir la frase "no tengo nada que ponerme" con el baúl lleno de ropa, lo comprendió.

Sacó uno de un traje gris especialmente cuadrado y lo puso sobre la cama, no dejaría que la llegada de Severus la alterara, seguiría con su vida, con su rutina.

Para cuando terminó de bañarse y se preparó para ponerse la ropa su resolución se había esfumado, tomó el traje y lo convirtió en una falda y una chaqueta de color borgoña.

—Siete años de transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall rinden sus frutos —se dijo a sí misma y se apresuró a cambiarse, antes de que su resolución flaqueara.

Tomó algo de su ropa interior y convirtió el blanco algodón aniñado en finas prendas de encaje borgoña, usadas calcetas de colegiala en medias de seda y con un hechizo sumamente simple su zapatos de abuela en unos tacones.

Secó su cabello rizado sin recogerlo, un poco de maquillaje y se miró al espejo, no parecía ella, se veía increíble, sonrió a la Hermione del espejo y bajó a desayunar.

Ronald la miró de arriba abajo.

—Hermione, te ves diferente —le dijo —nunca te habías puesto ese traje.

—Si, es nuevo.

Se sintió horrible, ¿arreglarse para otro hombre se podía considerar infidelidad?

—Te ves preciosa, —afirmó su marido y luego continuó —hoy iré con los chicos del cuartel a beber un trago después de la oficina —Hermione lo miró rabiosa ¿cuánto hacía que a ella no le invitaba un trago? ¿Cuánto hacía que no iban a ningún lugar, al parque a donde fuera? —Regresó antes de medianoche, amor —ella lo miró apretando los puños —que tengas buen día.

Le dio a ella un beso apasionado, que ella no regresó.

—Anoche estuviste fantástica —le dijo confundido por el frío recibimiento de la mañana en comparación con la noche anterior.

—Anoche fue anoche y hoy es hoy. No son lo mismo Ron —respondió fríamente.

Algo empezaba a bullir, su enojo estaba al punto del hervor e iba a rostizar al pelirrojo si no desaparecía de su vista pronto.

¡Estúpido Ronald!

VI

¡ESTÚPIDO IMBÉCIL QUE INVENTÓ LA LENCERÍA!

Jamás en su vida había sido un fisgón, de hecho contando con su pasado como maestro debería de considerársele moralmente fuerte, casi célibe. Teniendo en Hogwarts tantas chiquillas con las hormonas exaltadas y las faldas cortas, él siempre se había mantenido impertérrito, como si estuviera por encima de los placeres carnales.

Se había sentido superior al resto de los mortales cuando había observado como Lockhart miraba a las alumnas de séptimo curso, con la lascivia latente en sus ojos azules. De hecho incluso había sido consciente de las miradas que lanzaba Slughorn a las alumnas mas agraciadas en busca de talentos para su estúpido club.

Pero él, él nunca había prestado atención a las crías, claro que era un hombre de carne y hueso y le corría sangre por las venas, y en ocasiones, cuando alguna chiquilla, sobretodo si era una chiquilla de séptimo que se paseaba por ahí mostrando las largas piernas o con la blusa a punto de estallar por el busto que había crecido de improvisto se sentía atraído, pero jamás andaba por aquí y por allá buscando qué mirar como perro muerto de hambre. Era un hombre frío y discreto, en las noches encerrado en su mazmorra, daba rienda suelta a su imaginación y saciaba sus instintos en la soledad, para luego, ponerse de vuelta la careta y continuar.

Cuando después de la guerra se recuperó de la mordedura de Nagini y volvió a Hogwarts con su nuevo status de héroe de guerra, con una orden de Merlín de primera clase y con una bóveda de Gringotts llena de todo el dinero que en veinte años no había tenido oportunidad de gastar; las muchachitas y no tan muchachitas se habían vuelto locas, lloviendo encima suyo, como abejas a la miel. Encantadas y bien dispuestas a lo que él deseara. Por ejemplo, Rita Skeeter, (una de las no tan muchachitas) había sido muy clara al decir que estaría dispuesta "_a lo que fuera_" con tal de que él le diera una entrevista.

Pero Severus no deseaba aquello, sería bastante parecido a estar con una prostituta, una mujer que vendía su cuerpo a cambio del status que le conferiría estar con un héroe de guerra.

Así que Snape abandonó, por fin, Hogwarts y se fue, libre, después de tantos años. Escribió algunos artículos, creó algunos hechizos, registró ambos y ahora le pagaban regalías, investigaba pociones, le pagaban bien, vivía cómodamente, pero había un problema con todo aquello, pasaba las horas encerrado en su estudio-laboratorio, en soledad y ello se parecía demasiado a su vida en Hogwarts por lo que había decidido buscar un trabajo.

Y como caído del cielo había aparecido un día en el profeta la vacante:

EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

EN SU DEPARTAMENTO DE COOPERACIÓN MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL

SECCIÓN IMPORTACIÓN DE SUSTANCIAS.

SOLICITA

Auxiliar en Importación

Requisitos:

Escolaridad: Estudios Especializados en Pociones o Medimagia

IMPORTANTE.- EXPERIENCIA MINIMA DE DOS AÑOS EN AREA IDÉNTICA

Capacidades

Asegurar el cumplimiento correcto y oportuno de los procesos de calidad necesarios para la importación

Manejo de Indicadores de Calidad e Inocuidad.

Administración y Control de Plantillas de Personal

Manejo de Conflictos laborales

Control de expedientes.

Logística y Cadena de Suministros

INDISPENSABLE

Sentido de Urgencia

Tolerable a la presión Y FRUSTRACION

Disponibilidad de Horario (puesto requiere trabajar los Sábados medio día)

Interesados Presentarse en el Departamento de Contrataciones, Ministerio de Magia.

Y así era como había llegado a aquella oficina en la que pasaba las horas en compañía de una mujer que tenía excesivas virtudes tanto físicas como mentales y emocionales y un tremendo y pelirrojo defecto.

Nunca había considerado a Granger una mujer, jamás, ni siquiera cuando ambos estuvieron presentes en las entregas a las órdenes de Merlín, aun entonces la había considerado solo una cría. Con su cabello esponjado y las ropas de una jovencita apenas y la había mirado.

Pero ahora, no es que fuera demasiado mayor, pero era distinta, se había convertido en una mujer, inteligente, vivaz, guapa y por Merlín, tremendamente sensual.

De modo que no era que Severus fuera un fisgón, pero desde el día en que llegó y no pudo contenerse de mirar el escote de Hermione supo que algo iba mal. Que algo había pasado en aquel momento que lo había obligado a clavar su mirada en la nívea piel de los pechos de Hermione, quizás fuera que era una mujer bella, o tal vez el hecho de que ella no tuviera ni el más mínimo interés por él. Probablemente fuera que ella se sentía cómoda en aquel momento no porque él fuera un héroe de guerra, sino porque era inteligente, en ese momento ella no miraba a un mago poderoso sino a un colega con el cual discutir y eso había ocasionado que Snape no viera solo a la chiquilla sino a la mujer.

Nada tenían que ver el cerebro de Hermione con sus pechos, claro está, pero en ese momento el hecho de tener a una mujer de carne hueso, una mujer en la que las palabras no tenían predisposición y la propia comodidad de la situación desembocó en aquel desliz.

Severus se prometió que no volvería a ocurrir, se dijo que él era controlado, frío, discreto, disciplinado y esa percepción duró hasta el día siguiente que Hermione llegó a la oficina en un ceñido traje de falda y chaqueta con sus piernas torneadas enfundadas en medias de seda y altos tacones. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente no pudo, intentó concentrarse, ayudó a Hermione con el trabajo, dividiendo funciones, entregando papelería, mostrando trámites, incluso fueron al pequeño laboratorio que Hermione tenía al lado de la oficina y analizaron algunas muestras. Procuró mantenerse ocupado pero a su cerebro volvía una y otra vez la pregunta, ¿qué escondía Hermione bajo su ropa?

Él no era un fisgón pero cuando de refilón alcanzó a distinguir a través de la blusa un fino encaje no pudo soportarlo más y prestó atención, a la manera en que el bikini se marcaba a través de la falda, a la manera en que se sacaba los zapatos por debajo del escritorio, a la manera en que el aire acondicionado aireaba su blusa y erizaba sus pezones.

Los días pasaron y esperaba con ansia la llegada de Hermione, y el misterio de la lencería escondida bajo su ropa.

Fetichista, fisgón, viejo verde, fueron varios de los insultos que su propia mente le refirió con el paso de los días.

-¿Por qué se ríe? –le preguntó Hermione una tarde luego de varios meses.

-No es nada –respondió el restándole importancia a su sonrisa con un gesto de la mano.

Pero en su conciencia él solo podía decir que debían darle una orden de Merlín a quien hubiera inventado la lencería.

Aunque cuando por las noches, llegaba a su departamento vacío, en compañía solo de sus fantasías solitarias creía volverse loco al mirar a su otrora alumna en todas las situaciones indecorosas que su mente podía recrear, entonces solo podía pensar ¡estúpido imbécil que inventó la lencería!

VII

¡ESTÚPIDA HERMIONE INCITADORA!

Ronald sinceramente no lo entendía, los meses pasaban y él tenía que encontrar una solución.

Meses antes Hermione había llegado hecha una fiera pasional, él se había sentido en la gloria ¿qué hombre no quiere tener una mujer que sea una diosa sexual?

Pero luego de ese día todo había cambiado. Él se sentía realmente confundido por la actitud de su esposa.

Primero lo hace que se sienta en la gloria y luego nada.

Después de aquel día ella se había convertido en un témpano de hielo, pero en un extraño témpano de hielo ardiente.

Se vestía despampanante, nada de aburridos trajes, nada de zapatos de abuela, nada de ropa interior de niña, iba por el ministerio en femeninos trajes, sin enseñar de más, pero invitando a todos a mirar.

En altos zapatos que la hacían ver como toda una mujer, y cuando llegaba a casa y se desembarazaba de su ropa de trabajo Ron atisbaba finos encajes, medias de seda, corsets, ¡por Dios, si un día en que cansado de imaginar rebuscó entre su ropa interior y encontró incluso varias tangas!

La muy… muy… incitadora.

Pero para él nada, se preguntó si Hermione tendría otro pero no veía cómo, había pedido incluso a unos amigos aurores que la siguieran, pero Hermione no iba a ningún lugar, de la casa al trabajo, del trabajo a la casa, no se veía con nadie, y la única vez que dijo que saldría de compras mientras él iba a jugar quidditch había estado efectivamente de compras en el callejón Diagon. ¿Entonces que sucedía?

Le negaba las relaciones sexuales bajo la excusa de que estaba demasiado cansada, incluso le había advertido que lo mandaría a dormir a otra habitación si no dejaba de intentar tocarla por las noches.

Y no era solo eso, es que parecía pasar de él, si Ron decía, "voy a jugar quidditch", antes, hacía algún mohín por que iba a dejarla sola, ahora solo decía "que te vaya bien" o "voy de compras" o "iré a comprar un libro".

Nada de quedarse en casa sola y abnegada esperando a que su marido volviera, no, se largaba por ahí.

Si Ron murmuraba que iría con los chicos del cuartel a tomar algo, antes ella se enfadaba y le reclamaba cuándo la llevaría a pasear, ahora solo le decía "no me despiertes cuando llegues"

Pero hoy se iba a enterar, nada de seguir callando.

Estaba sentado en la estancia cuando ella llegó.

—Hola Hermione —dijo sin desviar la vista de su ajustado pantalón.

—Hola Ron —murmuró ella sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

—Hermione —ella se detuvo y lo miró sin mostrar el menor interés —hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos —se acercó un paso, mismo paso que ella retrocedió — ¿porqué no salimos?, habrá un partido de la liga universitaria de quidditch hoy por la noche.

—Porque odio el quidditch Ronald y a ti no te han alcanzado tantos años para darte cuenta —gritó Hermione furiosa mientras subía las escaleras hasta su habitación.

—Si no vas a tener sexo conmigo me voy a buscarlo a otra parte —le gritó Ronald a la vez mientras la alcanzaba.

—Bien, —le respondió Hermione mientras se desvestía quedando en ropa interior —cuando lo encuentres procura no volver.

Pero Ron ya no la escuchaba tenía la vista clavada en su cintura, el hombre hizo ademán de acercarse, pero Hermione tomó la varita del tocador y con voz peligrosa dijo:

—No te atrevas —caminó hacia el baño con la vista de Ron aun recorriéndola y echó el cerrojo.

Ron miró la puerta del baño cerrada, luego la muy dolorosa erección que su pantalón contenía. Se alejó con rumbo a la puerta, bien, él era un héroe de guerra y si ella no quería estar con él habría otras que se lo rogarían.

¡Estúpida Hermione incitadora!

Hasta aquí, prometo subir la siguiente parte en unos días, esta ya casi terminada, solo falta pulir la ortografía y algunos detalles, ojalá les haya gustado.

Adrel Black


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, espero que estén muy bien, les traigo la segunda y última parte de éste fic, ojalá les guste.

Por cierto, gracias por todas las alertas, favoritos y reviews que me mandaron, ya extrañaba esa sensación en el estómago de cuando abro mi correo y están sus reviews esperando que los lea.

Ya saben, solo la idea retorcida es mía, todo lo demás le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

¡Que lo disfruten!

ESTÚPIDOS

Parte II

VIII

¡ESTÚPIDOS BUENOS CONSEJOS QUE LA CONFUNDÍAN AUN MÁS!

Siguió mirándola desde el otro lado de la oficina, claro que se veía fascinante, igual que siempre, pero también se veía, triste.

— ¿Pasó una mala noche, Hermione? —Le preguntó, ella lo miró distraída, luego asintió —hay algo que la está molestando, ¿porqué no me lo dice?

Si hubiera podido elegir a un confidente, Hermione jamás lo hubiera elegido a él, era Snape, por Merlín, pero no era solo el hecho de que fuera Severus, sino el hecho de que era él precisamente el causante.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento, no, el causante era Ronald, si Ron la hubiera cuidado, si hubiera sido de verdad una pareja en lugar de una carga ella jamás se hubiera fijado en nadie más, pero Ronald la había alejado con sus actitudes y ella había reflejado gran parte de sus deseos en Severus.

Snape la entendía, respetaba su intelecto, la trataba como a un igual, incluso algunas veces Hermione lo había sorprendido mirándola, creía, más que saber, que él la deseaba.

Severus siguió con la mirada los gestos de Hermione, medio año había pasado desde que había llegado a trabajar con ella, sabía que en ella había una discusión, decirle o no decirle, confiar en él o no confiar.

—Tal vez no sea el confidente que usted quisiera —le dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Hermione y aparecía una silla al lado de la de ella —tal vez tampoco sea un buen consejero —Severus tomó asiento y con su varita atrajo un par de vasos que llenó de agua, ofreciéndole uno a la bruja —recuerde que pasé gran parte de mi vida fingiendo ser como los mortífagos, ese papel me salió bien porque hay algo de mortífago en mi. Pero aun así, estoy disponible. Y al parecer, —dijo Severus haciendo un gesto a la oficina en la que solo estaban ellos dos —soy lo único que tiene a la mano.

Hermione lo miró y vio reflejadas en sus ojos las largas tardes que pasaban juntos trabajando en el laboratorio, las veces que habían compartido la comida en la oficina, las largas miradas que Severus le daba cuando pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta.

—Ron y yo hemos peleado —Severus asintió, pero no dijo nada —ya no lo amo —confesó ella y luego se mordió los labios, como arrepintiéndose de haber hablado de más.

—Debo confesarle —murmuró Snape —que me sorprendió mucho cuando usted y el Señor Weasley se casaron. Todos los periódicos hablaban del suceso —aclaró él sobre la forma en que se enteró —. Claro que yo sabía desde que usted era mi alumna que había un interés especial de su parte hacía él, pero sinceramente pensé que cuando usted madurara ese interés pasaría.

— ¿Porqué pensó eso?

—Bueno, usted es una bruja inteligente, sus ideales, sus metas son mucho mas amplias que las de su marido, además, se ha convertido usted en una mujer hermosa —Hermione levantó la vista y lo miró, él se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada —siempre supe que había más en usted que una simple ama de casa, Hermione, sin embargo es obvio que el Señor Weasley, que siempre ha sido un poco demasiado ególatra para mi gusto, —torció un poco la boca en un gesto y Hermione sonrió —necesita alguien que esté exclusivamente atenta a su necesidades.

Hermione siguió mirando a Severus que a su vez seguía empeñado en no mirarla.

—No puedo decir que no lo sepa, ni que no lo sabía —le respondió Hermione —más bien es que me he aferrado a que ya estoy casada y a que me comprometí a que estaría con él siempre. Pero esto no es justo, es como estar sola aunque esté en su compañía.

— ¿Con quién se comprometió, Hermione? —dijo Severus. La chica lo miró sin entender la pregunta — ¿con quien hizo ese compromiso, Hermione? Con el Señor Weasley, con la familia del chico, con sus amistades, con sus padres, con usted, ¿con quién?

Hermione lo miró pero siguió sin decir nada.

—Si usted me dice que ese compromiso lo hizo con alguien más que no sea usted misma entonces ese compromiso está viciado. Uno no puede comprometerse con nadie mas, porque las personas solo podemos ser responsables por nuestros propios actos, si nos comprometemos con los demás, o por los demás estamos equivocados, porque cada quien es dueño de sus acciones, y no podemos influir en las de los demás.

—Pero si estás enamorado de alguien, tienes que comprometerte con esa persona.

—Oh, claro, si usted está enamorada puede comprometerse a amar a esa persona por siempre, si usted se comprometió con usted misma a amar por siempre al Señor Weasley, entonces va a sobrellevar este bache y saldrá airosa y con el paso de los años logrará de alguna manera equilibrar lo que usted quiere con lo que el Señor Weasley quiere. Pero si usted está comprometida a estar con él porque piensa que es lo correcto, porque creyó estar enamorada y se comprometió por que era lo que se esperaba de usted, entonces, probablemente esté equivocada.

Hermione miró al vacío de la oficina. Snape se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—La dejo sola con sus pensamientos —murmuró él, mientras tomaba la túnica y se la echaba sobre la levita.

—Profesor Snape —dijo Hermione y el la miró, con una ceja alzada y ella se sintió muy pequeña junto a él.

—Si Señorita Granger —respondió el sonriendo de medio lado, sintió de nuevo como si estuviera en Hogwarts a punto de responder una pregunta de la sabelotodo.

— ¿Qué pasa si creí que lo amaba pero ahora ya no lo amo? Creí que cuando amabas, era por siempre.

—Tal vez yo no sea el más calificado…

—Pero usted amó a la mamá de Harry aun después de muerta.

Snape aspiró ruidosamente.

—El amor es algo cambiante Señorita Granger, yo le debía a Lily velar por su hijo porque la culpa me perseguía, fue un compromiso que yo hice conmigo mismo, pero no creo que si ella hubiera seguido viva el amor hubiera perdurado, ahora con el paso de los años sé, que no hubiésemos sido compatibles. Conforme los estadios de nuestra vida van pasando nosotros necesitamos cosas distintas, conforme maduramos nuestros ideales van variando. Si nuestra pareja no madura y evoluciona al mismo ritmo que nosotros las desavenencias suceden. –Snape se encogió de hombros —nadie va a lapidarla por ya no amar al Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger.

—Pero creo que amo a otro hombre.

—Bueno usted es joven y bella, tiene ese derecho —concluyó él como si se considerara a si mismo indigno del mismo derecho.

— ¿Qué hay de usted? —preguntó Hermione antes de que cerrara la puerta.

—Yo he vivido y visto demasiado, contrario a usted que peleó en la guerra por un ideal yo peleé por mis remordimientos. No creo que se apliquen las mismas reglas.

Luego de su respuesta dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina dejando a Hermione envuelta en confusos pensamientos. Demasiados consejos, demasiados buenos consejos, ¡Estúpidos buenos consejos que la confundían aun más!

IX

¡ESTÚPIDA LAVENDER BROWN QUE CREE QUE SE SACÓ LA LOTERÍA!

Cuando Hermione volvió a casa no creyó lo que escuchó, sonaban a gemidos.

Subió sigilosamente la escalera, sabía lo que encontraría y aun así una parte de su cerebro no deseaba saber, abrió la puerta de la habitación y miró, tuvo que parpadear para comprender la imagen que su razón se resistía a procesar. En su casa, en su cama, Lavender Brown recostada sobre la cama se dejaba amar o más bien montar por Ronald, la chica gemía como posesa.

–Ronald –dijo Hermione bien alto, escandalizada, como se atrevía el muy imbécil a hacer aquello en _SU_ cama.

Ronald se movió echando a Lavender a un lado, la chica se cubrió con la sábana lo mejor que pudo.

–Hermione, yo, creí que llegarías tarde.

Hermione estaba petrificada en la puerta, sin saber que decir o que hacer.

–Te lo dije Hermione –dijo el pelirrojo apuntándola con el índice acusador –si tú ya no me amas habrá otras que lo harán.

Hermione parpadeó aun incrédula se sacó la varita de la manga del saco y la apretó en la mano, Lavender chilló y se puso detrás del desnudo pelirrojo que se cubría con una mano la entrepierna.

Aquello era hilarante

—Hermione –tragó ruidosamente Ron –tu no quisiste entenderme, pero podemos… hablarlo –sus ojos estaban fijos en la varita de Hermione.

Pero la chica sonrió.

—Hablar, por Merlín, esto es lo mejor que me has hecho, ahora puedo desembarazarme de ti sin ningún remordimiento.

Hermione empezó a empacar.

—Pero Hermione –dijo Ronald, era obvio que esperaba que Hermione llorara o suplicara —creí que… tu y yo estamos casados.

—Desafortunadamente –le respondió Hermione –pero me encargaré de eso en la semana, no tenemos hijos y la casa puedes quedártela y compartirla con esa zorra –dijo Hermione señalando con la cabeza a Lavender –yo no quiero este lugar.

—Pero tu y yo…

—No hay tú y yo Ronald, nunca lo hubo. Existió un tu y tu. Solo eso.

—Acaso eres tonta –dijo Lavender con voz chillona –es un héroe de guerra, pero si tu no lo quieres yo me lo quedo. Ven WonWon, yo quiero estar contigo siempre.

Ronald miró dolido a Hermione pero se dejó arrastrar por Lavender hacia la cocina, aun desnudo.

— ¿Hay alguien más cierto? —murmuró el pelirrojo antes de abandonar la habitación, de la mano de Lavender.

—No de la manera que tú crees, —le respondió Hermione –no estoy con nadie, siempre he respetado nuestro matrimonio, ni salgo con nadie, así que ya puedes decirles a tus compañeros aurores que dejen de seguirme –acotó Hermione, Ronald la miró sorprendido de que ella supiera que la seguían, —crees que sobreviví a la guerra y no sé cuándo me siguen, —le dijo Hermione burlonamente —pero si quieres saber, si, estoy interesada en alguien más.

— ¿En quién?

—Imagínatelo, piensa lo que quieras, la verdad no me importa.

Cuando Hermione bajó con su maleta en la mano, los miró estaban en la cocina, Ronald llevaba el pantalón de la pijama, estaba sentado con la mirada en el vacío. Lavender llevaba la camisa del pijama hacía algo de comida sobre la estufa y se movía parlanchinamente hablando de hijos y chismes.

Ron la miró con tristeza, pero ella se sentía satisfecha, libre al fin. Lavender en cambio la miró como si la considerara retrasada.

Hermione tomó sus maletas y cruzó la puerta, no miró atrás, sonreía. ¡Estúpida Lavender Brown que cree que se sacó la lotería!

X

¡ESTÚPIDA GENTE QUE NO TIENE NADA MEJOR QUE HACER!

Después abandonar la casa detuvo el autobús noctámbulo y se dirigió al caldero chorreante a alquilar una habitación.

El día siguiente era domingo, así que se levantó tarde, por una vez en años, se levantó casi al medio día, había dormido como una bebé.

Era increíble la sensación de libertad que su ser despedía, era la primera vez en toda su vida que era Hermione por si sola. No había padres a los que pedir permiso para ir o venir, no había maestros a los que dar explicaciones sobre lo que se hace o deja de hacer, no había un Harry Potter que tuviera que correr por su vida al cual proteger, no había un Ronald Weasley por el cual preocuparse, no había una casa que recoger, no había un marido al que alimentar, nadie por quien preocuparse salvo por sí misma.

Caminó sin rumbo durante la poca mañana que quedaba, por el callejón Diagon, luego de curiosear por las tiendas sus pies la llevaron a su lugar favorito Flourish y Blotts caminó por aquí y por allá, de vez en cuando la gente la señalaba al final de cuentas, después de la guerra, se había convertido en una figura pública.

Compró un libro en Flourish y Blotts y caminó hacia la cafetería de Florean Fortescue, bueno, de su familia, él nunca había sido encontrado, se presumía después de tantos años que los mortífagos lo habían asesinado, sus hijos y viuda continuaban con el negocio.

—Un americano —dijo Hermione a la mujer que atendía y se acercó hacia la terraza en donde comenzó a leer.

Al poco rato la mujer le acercó el café y un platón de galletas.

—Disculpe —le dijo Hermione a la mujer —solo pedí el café.

—Las galletas son cortesía de la casa Hermione Granger.

Ella sonrió a la mujer y la mujer le devolvió el gesto, siempre la población se identificaba con sus héroes, héroes conocidos y anónimos, todos habían perdido algo o a alguien durante la guerra.

La dependienta había llenado su taza al menos una vez mas mientras ella continuaba leyendo ajena a su alrededor, hasta que escuchó una voz conocida.

—Expreso por favor —la voz de Severus flotó como un listón de terciopelo hasta los oídos de Hermione.

Ella lo miró, llevaba bajo el brazo un libro que parecía muy antiguo tomó la pequeña tacita de café y miró alrededor buscando una mesa, su mirada se topó con la de Hermione y frunció el seño. Él se acercó.

—Buen día —dijo como tanteando el terreno, no estaba muy seguro como comenzar una plática, después de la conversación del día anterior, había sido algo demasiado personal.

—Severus ¿como está? —Snape la miraba ella resplandecía. Al fondo un grupo de muchachitas señalaba a Snape y lanzaba ruidosos suspiros y risitas.

—Muy bien —Hermione le señaló la silla de enfrente y él tomó asiento a su lado.

Las muchachitas del fondo resoplaron disgustadas, al ver que el héroe de guerra estaba acompañado.

—Lamento si espanto a sus seguidoras —observó Hermione mirando la mesa del fondo.

—No se fije. Es una locura, —confesó y luego añadió retórico — ¿acaso tengo cara de estar desesperado por encontrar a una mujer? —Hermione negó con la cabeza sonriendo —pues esas niñas parecen pensarlo, lo peor es que me topo con un grupillo como ese cada dos pasos.

—Son los costos de ser un héroe de guerra —Hermione continuaba sonriendo. Severus que iba de pantalón de vestir y camisa negra, pero sin levita ni capa, parecía relajado.

—Deduzco por su sonrisa que sus conflictos han mejorado.

—Bueno en realidad mejorado es poco —le contestó Hermione —creo que mis conflictos han terminado.

Severus bebía de su café, negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—Los conflictos nunca terminan, solo varían.

—Creo que tiene razón, pero al menos los conflictos de los que hablamos han terminado o están por terminar.

—Usted y el Señor Weasley han hecho las paces.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—El Señor Weasley y yo nos hemos separado.

Hermione le contó la situación en la que había encontrado a su marido.

—Ayer le dije que consideraba al Señor Weasley alguien excesivamente egocéntrico, tengo que decir que además de egocéntrico es obviamente alguien excesivamente estúpido —continuó —ningún hombre en su sano juicio la dejaría a usted con su belleza y su inteligencia, —Hermione agachó la mirada turbada ante los halagos inesperados —por alguien con la escasa inteligencia, belleza y reputación de la Señorita Brown.

Hermione sonrió, no porque insultaran a Lavender, sino por que Snape la alababa.

Luego de eso cambiaron de tema, intercambiaron libros rieron, la muchachas del fondo, dolidas de que Hermione acaparara a Snape se marcharon al paso de un par de horas, pero ellos siguieron bebiendo café y charlando, hablaron de la guerra, de sus vidas, y extrañamente acabaron rememorando su amor por Hogwarts. Ambos ansiaban ver de nuevo el castillo, ambos confesaron que abandonarían el ministerio solo para volver a Hogwarts.

Hermione soltó una lágrima.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Snape con delicadeza alcanzándole una servilleta para que ella limpiara su llanto.

—Es solo que tanto se perdió en la guerra.

—Si algunos perdimos, -Snape miraba algo al fondo del callejón desde la terraza, que quedaba oculto a la vista de Hermione –pero mire, se acercó a la baranda de la terraza e invitó a Hermione a que mirara, allá al fondo las muchachas que se habían ido del café chacoteaban con Rita Skeeter —si algunos no hubiéramos perdido un poco de nosotros en la guerra, la gente común no podría seguir con sus vidas comunes gracias a nosotros ellos pueden continuar.

—Pero no pueden dejarnos en paz —comentó Hermione al ver que las chicas apuntaban hacia donde ellos estaban y Rita Skeeter comenzaba a caminar del fondo del callejón hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

—Creo que lo mejor será irnos —Hermione asintió y sacó su cartera para dejar el pago —por favor, permítame pagar —Severus puso su mano sobre las de Hermione incitándola a que cerrara la cartera.

Entonces ella lo hizo, sin pensarlo, solo lo hizo, dio un pequeño beso a Snape, un beso de colegiala, casi esperando el rechazo de su maestro.

—Vámonos –Snape dejó un par de galeones en la mesa.

Caminaron por la calle con el paso apresurado hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Estaban tan bien en la terraza ¿Por qué habían tenido que interrumpirlos? Se preguntaba Hermione. ¡Estúpida gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer!

XI

SERÍA DE ESTÚPIDOS ESPERAR

Entraron abruptamente al Caldero Chorreante, Tom, el tabernero los miró.

—Disculpe Tom, —dijo Hermione con educación —Rita Skeeter nos está siguiendo.

Tom torció la boca, alguna vez Rita Skeeter había publicado un artículo sobre una plaga de cucarachas en el Caldero Chorreante, pasaron meses antes de que los parroquianos decidieran volver a comer ahí.

—Escóndanse en su habitación —dijo Tom —haciendo ademán hacia las escaleras, les diré que salieron al Londres Muggle.

Hermione tomó a Severus de la mano sin pensarlo y corrió a su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta oyó que Rita Skeeter entraba y le preguntaba por una pareja que había entrado corriendo a Tom.

—Salieron por esa puerta, —Tom apuntó hacia la entrada que daba a Charing Cross Road, —pasaron como lunáticos.

—Pero eran Hermione Weasley y Severus Snape ¿verdad? —preguntó Rita Skeeter como una arpía.

—No los vi —respondió Tom con indiferencia —pasaron como un remolino.

Rita resopló con enojo, y la escucharon taconear hacia la salida.

— ¿Cuándo vendrá a comer aquí Rita? —Preguntó Tom —prometo no cobrarle las cucarachas.

Después de eso solo oyeron el portazo e imaginaron que Rita se había ido.

Severus cerró despacio el resquicio de la puerta por el que habían estado escuchando y se volvió a mirar a Hermione.

—Eso que hizo fue muy inapropiado —se acercó a ella, se veía menos intimidante sin su interminable túnica, pero aun así su mirada era muy pesada. Hermione asintió en silencio.

—Cierto —dijo —pero aun así no me arrepiento y le diré una cosa más, Severus, en cuanto sea una mujer divorciada pienso hacerlo de nuevo —se acercó a Snape —muchas veces más a menos de que a usted no le haya gustado.

Severus no necesitó ningún otro catalizador, se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó, sus labios tocaron los suyos con demanda contenida, la deseaba tanto, Hermione se dejó hacer, sin pensarlo.

—Hermione —murmuró Severus contra sus labios.

Ella se separó de él y lo acarició, sus mejillas, sus ojos ardientes, sus labios entreabiertos, quería memorizarlo cada centímetro de su rostro, bajó sus manos lentamente hasta los botones de su camisa, Severus la miraba en silencio, pronto Hermione empezó a desabotonar uno por uno, por suerte él no usaba una de sus levitas de botones interminables.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó él, ella frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿No lo deseas? —le respondió

—Te deseo mas que a nadie hechicera —respondió el con la voz ronca. Luego aclaró —Dicen que después de una relación hay un periodo de luto y que es dañino embarcarse en otra relación de inmediato…

—Y bla bla bla —terminó Hermione —por primera vez veo claro Severus, no hay nada en este momento que enturbie mi vista, ni mis sentimientos. Somos dos adultos, te deseo como hombre desde hace demasiado, si tu estás disponible para mi no veo porque esperar. Si además de eso tú quieres esperar a que yo esté divorciada y comenzar una relación conmigo voy a ser muy feliz. Pero —Hermione dijo —si lo único que deseas es sexo, puedes decirlo también y en este momento puedo decidir si lo quiero o no.

Severus la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama.

—Quiero hacerte mía cada día de mi vida.

Hermione sonrió.

—Seríamos estúpidos si esperáramos.

Ella se tumbó en la cama al lado de él, Severus se entretuvo largo rato desvistiendo, prenda por prenda, averiguando por fin que era lo que se escondía debajo de la ropa de Hermione, lentamente saboreó el triunfo de poseerla por fin, de que estuviera dispuesta para él. La chica se dejaba hacer en las manos del pocionista. Mientras el atacaba su cuello con labios y dientes ella se encargó de despojarlo de la camisa, Hermione ahuecó la mano y tomó su erección.

— ¿Se te perdió algo hechicera? —preguntó él.

—Acabo de encontrarlo —le respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Se despojaron de los pantalones y Severus se acercó a Hermione pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Túmbate —le dijo.

Severus sonrió —No olvide con quien está hablando Señorita Granger.

Ella se estremeció.

—No lo olvido, Profesor —respondió, —quizás podamos endulzar un poco al amargado Severus Snape.

Él se tumbó sobre la cama y Hermione se sentó sobre su entrepierna, mientras el hombre sonreía de medio lado. Era obvio porqué las mujeres lo seguían, taciturno, guapo, con su porte de chico malo, su estatus de héroe y el enorme bulto sobre el que Hermione estaba sentada.

— ¿Dominante, Señorita Granger? —dijo él socarronamente, como burlándose.

—Es la primera vez que voy a hacer lo que yo quiera, estoy cansada de esperar que alguien más se haga cargo de mi placer –respondió ella.

Snape gruñó en señal de aceptación deslizó las manos por las caderas de Hermione, ella tomó el miembro de Severus en las manos y lo colocó directamente en su entrada, sintió como lentamente mientras ella descendía era colmada por él.

Hermione jadeó al tenerlo por completo dentro, empezó a subir y bajar sobre el centro de Severus, el hombre gruñía y apretaba las caderas de la chica.

Pasaban los minutos y los movimientos se hacían erráticos. Hermione lo sintió entonces, pulsaba dentro suyo, podía sentir cada una de las venas del miembro de Snape palpitar dentro de su cuerpo.

Él tenía los ojos fijos en ella, no podía desviar la mirada, Hermione poseyéndolo era la cosa más sensual que había visto en su vida, apretó aún más su cadera y la guió, acelerando, ella apretó en torno a él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si ofreciera sus pechos, no pudo evitarlo, deslizó las manos de la cadera de ella hacia sus pechos, en cuanto los tocó sintió el clímax llegar.

Desfalleció encima de él, echo su cabello a un lado para evitar que cayera en la cara de Severus y se concentró en cómo se escuchaban los latidos de su corazón.

No supieron ninguno de los dos en que momento cayeron dormidos, lo único de lo que ambos estaban seguros era de que habría sido de estúpidos esperar.

XII

¡ESTÚPIDO PELIRROJO COBARDE!

A la mañana siguiente ocurrió lo inevitable.

Ambos despertaron acurrucados en la cama sin estar seguros de cuándo se metieron bajo las cobijas. Se alistaron entre mimos, Severus apenas y pudo refrescar su ropa pues no tenía nada que ponerse, y se dirigieron con tranquila cordialidad hacia el trabajo.

Tuvieron una mañana tranquila, fueron y vinieron, hicieron su rutina de cada lunes ambos encerrados en la oficina, prácticamente ajenos a todo lo que ocurría fuera.

De pronto la puerta crujió, como si una tromba se hubiera estampado contra la madera.

—Así que eso era –Ronald acababa de cruzar el umbral y se abalanzó hacia Hermione –por eso los chicos nunca vieron que fueras hacia ningún otro lugar, porque no lo hacías, venías aquí y te cogías a Snape. Zorra.

—¿De qué hablas Ronald? –respondió Hermione.

Severus se había puesto de pie y se paraba detrás de Hermione, listo para intervenir en cualquier momento. Ron estampó contra el pecho de ella una de las secciones del profeta en ella una fotografía en la que se veían Hermione y Severus caminar apresuradamente por el callejón Diagon rumbo al Caldero Chorreante, ocupaba toda la primera página. En grandes titulares se pregonaba la probable infidelidad de Hermione a Ronald.

—Es él ¿no?, —Ronald gritaba —es él el culpable.

—No seas imbécil –dijo Hermione con fastidio –el culpable eres tú, tú y tu estúpido quidditch y tus salidas con los muchachos a tomar un trago y tu falta de sensibilidad y tu falta de amor y tu falta de interés y tu estupidez. No lo culpes a él.

—Lo defiendes –Ron la apuntó con el índice acusándola.

—Le parece –Severus dio un paso al frente y habló por primera vez –que necesito que la Señorita Granger me defienda.

—Señora Weasley –le aclaró Ron.

—No por mucho –respondió Severus.

—No me asusta Snape, no es mi maestro –Severus se acercó aún más y se irguió cuan largo era, mientras Ronald parecía encogerse, —yo soy un auror –la voz de Ron salió demasiado aguda.

—Exacto —dijo Snape y su voz se volvió baja y aterciopelada, —no soy más su maestro, y ambos, creo, —luego hizo una mueca como si evaluara a Ronald —somos caballeros, le parece si dirimimos esto entre usted y yo y dejamos fuera a la Señorita Granger. No hay necesidad que ella presencie como lo convierto en una asquerosa comadreja.

Ron dio un paso atrás lanzó una mirada de despreció a Hermione y una que pretendió ser de odio a Severus, pero en realidad más bien pareció de temor.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó para no volver, en la mente de Severus resonaba una sola frase: ¡Estúpido pelirrojo cobarde!

XIII

¡QUÉ ESTÚPIDO SE SENTÍA EN AQUEL MOMENTO!

Las cosas se salieron de control para el día siguiente, Ronald se había andado pavoneando el día anterior con Lavender, prefería que le dijeran infiel a que le dijeran _esposo engañado. _Hubo necesidad de poner detectores de hechizos en las entradas del Ministerio, pues todos los periodistas del Mundo Mágico deseaban saber quién había sido la verdadera manzana de la discordia en el matrimonio Weasley-Granger. Si el muy codiciado Severus Snape o la desconocida Lavender Brown.

Rita Skeeter se había encargado de hacer de aquello toda una telenovela, Granger al parecer ya tenía debilidad por los magos famosos, Potter, Krum y Weasley solo eran parte de su colección, Snape la última adquisición.

Y no era lo único

Había reportajes sobre la debilidad que Severus sentía por las hijas de muggles, la posibilidad de que en realidad su relación hubiera empezado muchos años antes cuando aún eran alumna y profesor, la codicia que empujaba a Hermione hacia aquella relación, la posibilidad de un embarazo por parte de Lavender Brown, y los ríos de tinta corrían y corrían hasta que la bomba explotó.

—No pueden continuar aquí –les decía el ministro a Hermione y Severus un mes después.

Las cosas seguían sin serenarse, Rita Skeeter se encargaba de una vez por semana revivir la flama de aquel culebrón.

—Ya soy una mujer divorciada —respondió Hermione cuyo divorcio había sido rápido, había renunciado a todo cuanto había hecho con Ron. Ahora era libre —no veo cual pueda ser el problema —aunque Ronald aun rumiaba por los rincones del ministerio lo muy zorra que había sido.

El pelirrojo no lo había puesto fácil, había gritado, pataleado, incluso suplicado que no lo dejara, pero Hermione, tomada de la mano en todo momento por Severus no quería saber nada de él. ¿Qué podía pelear, qué podía hacer para evitar el divorcio? Ella le dejaba todo, ella no quería volver. Además el muy imbécil se había puesto a gritarle en una de las juntas con los abogados y el ministro que era una adúltera lo cual era una de las causas que ocasionaban el rompimiento del vínculo del matrimonio, no había más que decir, se divorciaron en menos de una semana.

—Por políticas están prohibidas las relaciones entre trabajadores –Kingsley los miró a ambos –entiendo de verdad que hayas dejado a Ron y puedo entender que quieran estar juntos, —Kingsley los miraba desde el otro lado del escritorio —pero al menos uno de ustedes, tiene que irse para que el otro pueda quedarse.

—Para hoy por la tarde tendrás la dimisión de uno de nosotros, Kingsley –le respondió Severus –no te preocupes.

Hermione bajó la mirada entristecida pero asintió. Dicho esto abandonaron el despacho del Ministro y el Ministerio.

Cuando la tarde llegó Kingsley recibió no uno sino dos sobres en su escritorio, la dimisión de Hermione Granger y la dimisión de Severus Snape, se sintió defraudado acababa de dejar ir a los dos mejores pocionistas de la actualidad y se había quedado con un verdadero imbécil en el cuerpo de aurores. ¡Qué estúpido se sentía en aquel momento!

EPÍLOGO

¡ESTÚPIDO SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR!

Abandonaron la oficina de Minerva McGonagall aquel mismo día por la noche, siempre serían bienvenidos en Hogwarts.

Hermione tendría un lugar apoyando a Minerva en transformaciones mientras que Severus tomaría su lugar en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Fue pura suerte que hubiera vacantes en Hogwarts, de hecho no había nadie que quisiera hacerse cargo del puesto de Defensa, aun tenían miedo de la maldición de Voldemort y aunque entre Minerva, Slughorn y Flitwick, habían sacado adelante las clases en los años anteriores todos estaban exhaustos, fue una bendición para ellos que Severus y Hermione llegaran.

Luego de un año de vivir en habitaciones separadas decidieron casarse, una pequeña ceremonia con unos cuantos amigos, y colegas, en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Severus miraba a su alrededor, a su antigua mazmorra, a su antiguo laboratorio todo aquello ahora era su hogar. Ahora entendía lo estúpido que había sido al huir de Hogwarts pensando que la soledad estaba ahí, cuando en realidad la soledad estaba en él, al menos hasta que la encontró.

Hermione se sentía feliz no había ningún otro lugar en la tierra que amara tanto como aquel castillo. Compartirlo con Severus era un sueño hecho realidad.

Dos años después llegó el primer crío, un niño de ojos cafés y cabello negro delgado y alto igual que su padre, amante de jugar con la colección de libros de su madre.

Al año siguiente llegó la niña una pequeña de pelo castaño y ojos negros pequeña y cachetona que adoraba los elfos y demás seres desvalidos como su madre.

No podían quejarse, su única queja era lo estúpidos que habían sido al no haberse dado cuenta que eran el uno para el otro antes.

—Slytherin —decía Severus a su mujer a lo largo del pasillo, ambos caminaban hacia el gran comedor.

—Gryffindor —debatió Hermione negando con la cabeza.

—Por Merlín —respondió él —un Snape en Gryffindor para nada.

—Hay un Severus, no veo porque no pueda haber un Snape —le dijo socarronamente Hermione al referirse al hijo de los Potter. Albus Severus Potter.

—Calla mujer, aun siento acidez en el estómago cada vez que lo recuerdo. Severus Potter —bufó —siempre supe que Harry Potter era solo un nombre famoso, sin un gramo de cerebro.

—Pues nunca he visto un Slytherin al que le guste el chocolate con leche, todos toman café —Hermione reía —y tu hijo lo adora.

—Ya lo verás hechicera.

Ambos llegaron al comedor justo a tiempo para la selección, su hijo mayor Severus Aramis Snape estaba en la fila de los novatos.

McGonagall con el pergamino que tenía los nombres de todos los nuevos estaba parada a un lado del taburete y con el sombrero seleccionador en la mano.

—Severus Aramis Snape —dijo la directora, el chico caminó y tomó asiento, el sombrero seleccionador apenas había tenido oportunidad de rozar el cabello del primogénito Snape cuando gritó:

— ¡RAVENCLAW!

Severus y Hermione aplaudieron como si se sintieran profundamente orgullosos de su retoño, pero intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que claramente decía: ¡estúpido sombrero seleccionador!

FIN

Jejeje, bien, espero que se hayan divertido leyendo tanto como yo me divertí escribiendo, mil gracias a todas por su tiempo y por sus amables comentarios. Les mando un gran saludo y un gran abrazo.

Nos veremos pronto.

Adrel Black


End file.
